Ferdinand Joseph de Nassau
page, is to simply continue the story of Ferdinand's bloodline, in a way as a sorts of backup characters, if I ever lose mine, for whatever reason. Ferdinand Joseph de Nassau '''(September 30th 1761-Present) 'is a Grandelumierian nobleman, military commander, and businessman. He is a member of House Nassau, and great-grandson of the great military commander, Ferdinand Guilliman de Nassau. Reign of Louis XI - Marquis de La Sarre Ferdinand Joseph was born in the Chateau du Saint-Etienne to his parents, Charles Xavier de Nassau and Marie Claudette de Nassau, the first, and only child, of the two, as his father would die soon after his birth, leaving him as the Marquis de La Sarre. Due to his father's death He would be, like most noble children, be raised and taught by a governess and tutors, though his great grandfather personally taught him things such as shooting, mastery of the sword, and from an early age taught him how to act like an officer, and a gentleman. At the age of 13 he would, like his father, grandfather, and great grandfather before him, be sent to military academy to learn how to be an officer, and military history. Due to his father's death, once he turned 16 he was given the control over the family businesses, his great grandfather aiding him strongly in the process, ensuring their prosperity whilst the young officer was training. Instead of returning to court after finishing his academic process, he would head out to the America's, to provide assistance to Grandelumiere's British allies. Expecting to begin his return journey on Christmas day, he was postponed by a side-trip to Britain, after which he began a trip across Europe to culturally educate himself. Reign of Louis XII - Marquis de Liege Only hearing news of the Emperor's death, days after the occurrence, he would swiftly begin his return journey to the Empire, though having gone far into Russia, it would take him weeks to return. Upon returning to Grandelumiere, Ferdinand would change course to the territories of the House Nassau, and take his place as Marquis de Liege, ensuring the territory was being managed well in his absence. Before beginning his journey to Dijon, unaware of the revolt occurring there. Ferdinand would return to Dijon and see the outcome of the Peasant's Revolt, in shock he would, with a retinue of Imperial Army soldiers, enter the palace, going from room to room and seeing the carnage the people had caused. ''Such grandeur, lost to the hands of savages Unaware of the current whereabouts of the Emperor, and the current situation entirely, Ferdinand would begin to muster as many forces as he could, and start preparations for a city-wide search for him. Sending riders to the nearby territories requesting men be sent from garrisons at each, he was ready to raise an army to find his Emperor, and return him to safety. Titles, Style and Honours '''30th September, 1761 - 24th November, 1766; '''Seigneur de La Sarre '''24th November, 1766 - Present; '''Marquis de Liege Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Nassau Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Army